With the continuous improvement in people's life quality, diapers become products which are thrown away after use and are mainly made of materials including non-woven fabrics, toilet paper, fluff pulp, super absorbent polymer, PE film, rubber band etc. Diapers are classified into two types i.e. special diapers for infants and special diapers for adults, which are mainly used to take care of infants, paralytics, patients with incontinence and old people with incontinence.
Diaper directly contacts user's skin, when in use. After the user urinates, the diaper absorbs a large amount of urine and becomes moist. At this time, the diaper requires changing by the nursing staff in time. Otherwise, the diaper may cause the skin area of user contacting with the diaper to become moist. The moist skin will become vulnerable and prone to suffer eczema. Moreover, wearing moist diaper for a long time can also cause discomfort to users. However, generally, the existing diapers do not have the real-time reminding function, so the nursing staff cannot be aware of the moist diapers in time, and thus would not change them in time, thereby resulting in poor wearing experience for people using the diapers.
In view of the foregoing defects, some diapers with reminding and alarming function are also available in the market. However, all available diapers can only sense the temperature, humidity and resistance inside the diaper through the built-in circuit to determine whether the user urinated or not, thereby causing inconvenience in practice. Moreover, the timely change of diapers cannot be guaranteed, and the installation process of the existing monitoring device built inside the diaper is more complex. Thus, the inconvenience in changing diapers is greatly increased, and the comfort of using diapers is affected.
Besides, the existing diapers can merely monitor whether the diapers are wet by the urine while the areas of the urine region of diaper cannot be determined. Therefore, the existing diapers are not humanized in practice, and are adverse to the large-scale promotion of the diapers with alarming and reminding function.